Un Sentimiento Correspondido
by Turbo Shadow
Summary: One Shot. Espero les guste, hay una pequeña aparición de mi OC. Mejor lean y descubran que pasa.


**Sentimientos Correspondidos**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Pokémon no me pertenece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Después de la participación de Ash en la Liga Hoenn, nuestros héroes se disponen a tomar un merecido descanzo en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Siempre Grande antes de tomar caminos distintos. Pero para cierto entrenador no le agradaba mucho la idea de separarse de sus amigos que conoció en Hoenn, en especial de cierta coordinadora de ojos azules.

_FUERA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON; MEDIA NOCHE_

-"Sabes, por alguna razón no quiero que esto acabe" – decía Ash a Pikachu.

-"Pika? _(¿Por qué?)_" – le pregunto este.

-"Pues es algo difícil de explicar pero quizás solo sea porque…" – dejo las palabras al aire para sumirse en sus pensamientos. -_"Tal vez sea porque dejaré de estar junta ella. ¡¡¡¿ Acaso estoy así por May?!!! No vale la pena negarlo. En verdad me gusta desde el primer momento que la vi, pero no sabia que era hasta ahora"_

Al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos Ash no se dio cuenta que una persona con un Riolu colgado de su espalda se había parado detrás de él hasta que esta hablo sobresaltando a nuestro entrenador.

-"Veo que algo te tiene muy preocupado" – dijo el chico a espaldas de Ash.

- "¿Qué? – preguntó este último - "¿Cómo sabes que me molesta o me preocupa algo?"

-"Lo supe desde que empezaste a hablar con tu Pikachu" - dijo el chico mientras se sentaba y Riolu bajaba para ir a conocer a Pikachu. – "Pero tal vez yo puedo ayudarte si me cuentas cual es tu problema"

-"No se, en verdad no tengo muchas ganas de platicar de lo que me pasa" – dijo Ash algo molesto y triste por la intromisión del chico.

-"Esta bien. Te entiendo" - le respondió el chico, quien se puso de pie listo para irse. – "Vámonos Riolu, es hora de descanzar"

Al ver esto Ash vio que la oportunidad que se le había presentado para su mayor preocupación estaba dirigiéndose al Centro Pokémon.

-"Oye, espera un momento" – dijo Ash al chico. – "Esta bien. Te contare porque estoy así"

-"Bien, te escucho. Y si lo deseas puedo ayudarte" – le respondió el chico al darse la vuelta.

-"Te lo agradezco" – dijo Ash – "Pues verás, lo que pasa es que…Es que desde que comencé mi viaje por Hoenn, he estado viajando con una chica y al principio no sabía porque sentía algo extraño cuando estoy junta a ella. Pero ahora se que eso que sentía se a hecho más y más fuerte por cada momento que hemos pasado juntos. Y ahora que ya ha acabado todo no quiero separarme de ella" – dijo Ash sentándose de nuevo, mientras el chico y Riolu se acercaban y le imitaban.

-"Ya veo" – dijo el chico en respuesta – "¿Y por qué no le dices lo que sientes?"

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó sorprendido Ash – "N…no creo poder hacerlo. Además, no se como reaccionaría May si le preguntara"

Al escuchar esto el chico soltó una carcajada pero no en tono de burla, si no más bien

una carcajada de comprensión hacia lo que decía Ash.

-"Sabes, eso es lo interesante de decirle a alguien que te gusta. Que nunca vas a saber lo que va a decir o como va a reaccionar. Pero déjame decirte que se que no es algo fácil, aun así, debes intentarlo. Porque si no lo haces, va a llegar un momento en el que te vas a arrepentir de no haberlo hecho y te vas a lamentar mucho más, que si ella te dijera que no" – dijo el chico.

-"Tienes razón" – respondió Ash enérgicamente. – "Me arriesgare a decirle a May lo que siento por ella, sin importar el resultado"

-"Esas es la actitud" – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y cargando a Riolu en brazos que se había quedado dormido. – "Bueno debo irme. Nos vemos"

-"Espera" – dijo Ash, haciendo voltear al chico. – "Nunca me dijiste tu nombre. Por cierto me llamo Ash"

Mientras sonreía el chico dijo – "Prefiero no decirte mi nombre ahora Ash"

-"Pero, ¿por qué?" –preguntó Ash – "Solo quiero saber el nombre del que me ayuda"

-"Esta bien, mi nombre es Shad" – dijo el chico misterioso.

-"Bueno, gracias por la ayuda y por haberme escuchado Shad" – dijo Ash.

-"No hay problema" – y mientras se dirigía al Centro Pokémon dijo – "Y suerte con decirle lo que sientes a May"

_DENTRO DEL CENTRO POKÉMON_

Una chica se sorprendió al darse cuenta que uno de sus amigos no estaba en la cama

_-"Que curioso. Ash __no se encuentra. ¿A dónde habrá ido? Será mejor que lo busque"_ – dijo May para sus adentros mientras salía de la habitación.

Al ir bajando las escaleras se encontró con el chico quien momentos antes había tenido una plática con Ash.

-"Hola" – dijo la chica de los ojos azules – "Oye, ¿no has visto a un chico que usa una gorra y tiene a un Pikachu con él?"

"Creo haber visto a alguien con un Pikachu en el patio de atrás del Centro" – respondió el chico.

-"Muchas gracias" – dijo May alejándose del chico, mientras este la veía con una sonrisa y se alejaba a su habitación.

Mientras recorría los pasillos del Centro hasta donde se encontraba Ash, May empezó a meterse en sus pensamientos.

-_"¿Por qué me comencé a preocupar por Ash? ¿Será a caso que mis sentimientos por...por él? Si, ha de ser eso. Aunque viéndolo bien, a pesar de ser un chico distraído si me gustaría andar con él" _– pensaba May mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa y echando a correr a donde se encontraba Ash.

_CON ASH_

-"Muy bien, esta decidido" – dijo este mientras se ponía de pie – "Cuando vea May le diré"

En eso, May va llegando a donde esta Ash cuando escucha lo último y le pregunta:

-"¿Decirme qué Ash?" – poniendo una cara de inocencia angelical que hasta el corazón más duro no resistiría.

"Ma… ¡¿May?!" – dijo un sorprendido Ash - ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

"Pues, me desperté y como no te encontré en tu cama, decidí bajar a buscar" – respondió la ojiazul, la cual le preguntó a Ash - "Y… ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir?"

"Eh… Bueno…yo…" – fue lo único que atinaba a decir, mientras pensaba para si mismo – "_Vamos Ash. Díselo. Posiblemente sea la única oportunidad que tengas para decirle lo que sientes por ella"_

"Si no quieres decirlo esta bien, te entiendo" – dijo May algo decepcionada y con intenciones de irse.

"May, espera" – dijo Ash, haciendo que ella se detuviera – "Lo que te quiero decir es que…" – y mirándola a los ojos dijo – "…es que tu me gustas. Me gusta tu forma de ser tan divertida, tu sinceridad ante todo. Me gusta esa sonrisa tan cálida que tienes y que hace que mis preocupaciones se vallan. Y esos ojos azules que tienes, que con esta luna hacen resaltar más tu belleza" – terminó de decir Ash, desviando la mirada por la pena que sentía.

"Ash…" – dijo May, haciendo voltear al chico, él cual tenía una mirada triste – "Tu…tu también…me gustas" – terminó de decir, lo que sorprendió a Ash.

"¿Enserio?" - preguntó Ash con cara de felicidad

"Claro Ash" – dijo May – "Eres la única persona con la que me gustaría andar"

"Entonces…¿quieres…ser mi…novia?" – pregunto Ash, que se sonrojo hasta ponerse rojo totalmente.

-"Si Ash, acepto" – dijo May mientras se acercaba más y más a Ash.

-"Gracias May" – dijo mientras se acercaba también a la chica – "Y no importa lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para protegerte. Aunque tenga que…"

En ese momento Ash fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado que le fue plantado por May, y el cual él correspondió, pero fue cortado debido a que les empezó a faltar el aire. Y después de eso dijeron:

-"Te amo May"

-"También te amo Ash"

Dicho esto, ambos chicos ahora novios, se dirigían de regreso al Centro Pokémon sin darse cuenta que una persona los observaba desde una de las habitaciones del Centro.

-"Bien hecho Ash, sabía que le dirías" – dijo Shad mientras sonreía para luego soltar una carcajada de felicidad por lo que vio.

**Este es mi primer fic, así que traten de no ser tan duros con sus criticas ya que le puse mucho esfuerzo al hacerlo (a pesar de que me tarde una semana en completarlo ¬¬). Espero haya sido de su agrado .^^**


End file.
